


For Him | Perfect Cell Oneshot

by SinThing



Series: Comfy with you. [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I love cell so much, Love Confessions, One Shot, Perfect Cell - Freeform, Reader isn't an OC, its crap bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinThing/pseuds/SinThing
Summary: You've loved him for so long, and it's been such a great ride experiencing this feeling for him. But wanting more is always a problem.





	For Him | Perfect Cell Oneshot

You didn't intend for it to end this soon. You didn't want to let go of the bond you've fought for right now. You wanted a bit more time to relish in the moments before things go terribly south, before you ruin your only chance of being this close to him.

You didn't know why you were standing beside the river buried deep in a forest, at the most ungodly hour of the night. You couldn't grasp the idea that you had told him to follow you, and ended up walking for about half an hour just to show him your true feelings for him.

You didn't want to. You were afraid, petrified, that if you were to utter those three faithful words to him, everything would turn upside down. Your happy dandy little utopia with him where every time you were around him, things felt so warm and comfortable. You feared he would laugh at you, flying off thinking it was all a joke. Or maybe he would glare at you in disgust, and never return said emotions.

It was so difficult to predict such a perfect being.

"This is quite the view, but surely you wouldn't wake the both of us up at," He looked up at the pitch black sky, inspecting the glowing white moon and its angle, "2 AM just for this." His voice grew bitter at the end, only heightening your anxiety far more. He sure knew how to make you feel fantastic huh?

"No, not exactly. I mean I thought this view would calm me down for tonight because-" You cut yourself off before you could continue. An uneasy feeling washed up inside of you, the pit of dread eating away at your stomach, becoming bigger and bigger. Your fingertips ached from the constant scratching you've inflicted upon yourself during the walk, crescent-shaped indents were visible in your palm from your constant nail digging.

With a shaky breath, you averted your gaze from him, and turned around completely. You needed to think, your mind was too clouded, you couldn't see things straight, was that tree stump always moving?

Cell must've noticed how pale and terribly shaken up you were, so he craned his head in hopes of getting a closer look at your face, but you had buried said face into your hands, trembling.

He stepped close to you, causing you to jump right when you heard that familiar mechanical footstep. But your position never changed.

"Listen, I'm very well aware that you and I don't have time to dwell on this, you might, but not me. Sleep may not be required for me to function, but that doesn't stop me from getting irritated at you for wasting my time for nothing. I've had a bad enough day today, I'd enjoy it if I could forget it all with a night's rest for once." He steps closer.

"So I advise you to hurry up with it before I instant transmission back to bed, leaving you here to walk back alone." He hisses. He wasn't kidding though. His impatience was evident in his grumpy voice, so he would abandon you without a second thought. At least that's what you thought.

Cell wouldn't ever admit it out loud, he's too stuck up and full of pride, but he's grown fond of you. Attached, if you want to annoy him. But he surely would never leave you alone in such a vulnerable time of the night, he wouldn't want you hurt. Although he never lied about having a bad day. His string of misfortunate events just left him in a sour mood, resulting in a grumpy and snappy Cell.

But that's just what you were clueless of. Right now, you were shaking, trying to pull yourself together to just say those three words, just three words!

Come on, if you don't do it now, it would've been all for nothing! You've endured being his "friend" long enough, you were the one to convince yourself to finally advance to another title, his partner, his significant other, so why can't you just say it?

Your shaking had decreased once you finally scraped the remaining pieces of your courage, it was little but enough to face him. Turning around, you clenched your fists. Looking up, staring him dead in his gorgeous pink eyes, you finally said something.

"W-Wait, please Cell, I-I really need to get this o-off my chest." You stuttered, hands shaking. But you stood your ground, firm and well, tried to be composed.

"Well? I don't have all night." He grunted. You gulped nervously, and never let your gaze falter. You tried thinking of what to say next, anything, just as long as he's not as mad enough to up and leave, 'just say something you dumb imbecile!' you thought.

You opened your mouth, but nothing came out. You were pale, sweat started forming, heat was obvious in your face, but you weren't blushing. You felt sick. Butterflies in your stomach? Please. More lick baseball bats being constantly thrown back and forth in your stomach. You felt like puking.

You felt like curling up into a ball as you saw his impatience grow more and more.

You were so scared.

"For God's sake (Y/N), say something before I leave you here. I can't just stand here forever, this isn't the Cell Games anymore!" He growled.

"I-I-"

He was listening.

"I'm, you-"

A voice nagged in your brain, you could say it, what would it matter? Losing a friend and possibly your love?

"I l-lo-"

Just. Say. It.

"I love you!" You nearly shouted, and he visibly looked shocked but you couldn't see it. Your eyes were closed tightly, and it didn't look like they wanted to open anytime soon.

"I-I don't know why-, actually, I know full well why I love you! You're such an amazing person, you've been there to comfort me and snap me out of my dumb phases when I feel like absolute shit, you've always been there for me when I feel like I'm not enough, you make me feel more than enough!" You blurted.

"You make me feel so warm and I feel like I could just melt into a puddle when you're next to me, and I love it! I love everything you do, even thought you're a dumb narcissistic bug man, but I love that too! You're just perfect, and if others don't think that you are they haven't known you no where near well enough as I know you! I fell in love with you, and falling has never felt so right in my life!" You opened your eyes, they had a pleading tint of emotion in them, they gleamed as fat streams of tears rolled effortlessly down your cheeks.

Cell wasn't used to this. He wasn't built to love, he was built to destroy Goku and the god damn Earth for god's sake, so why was he so...conflicted? What was this bubbling heat inside of him? Why did he just want to wipe your tears away and tell you it'd be fine, to embrace you tightly as he told you that he loved you even more, from head to toe. But he was frozen. He couldn't stop nor change his shocked expression, he just kept staring into your (E/C) orbs, listening intently to your confession.

He wanted to move, but he simply just couldn't. 

"A-And, if you don't feel the same then that's alright! I can recover, it would take i-its toll on me, but I'll try my best to recover for you! But please, just know that I'm so grateful that I've met you, thank you so much for letting me love y-you. But I really want to love more of you, and I hope..."

Your head droops, tensed shoulders slumping down. Fists un-clenched, as you mutter, "I hope you love me as much as I love you, Cell."

He finally moves. His state of shock is snapped, and he steps towards you. The moonlight shines down on both of you, you look back up only yo see him right in front of you. He bends down to your height, and cups your face with his large hands.

His eyes had a nervous look, he looked like he didn't know what he would do or say.

But let's be honest, who would know what to say if someone close to them confessed their love for you like this?

He wiped your tears off with both his thumbs at the same time, his hand twitching only once as he held your face. Your hand grasped his left hand, and you leaned slightly into it, nuzzling your cheek against his palm as you stared into his pink eyes with a hazy look to your eyes. He felt his face growing slightly warmer at this. You were so tired, but being held like this, it felt nice.

"Imbecile," he muttered.

"Who wouldn't fall in love with such a perfect being like me?" He saw you fighting the urge to rest your eyes. He stood up and carried you carefully, hugging you closely with one arm tucked behind your knees and one on your back as his wings snapped.

He showed you one last glance at your sleeping face as he took off in the sky, you in his arms. He needed to figure out his feelings and how he would talk about this to you in the morning. How he would declare you as his significant other, seeing as you felt the same as him.

"But I love you too." He softly spoke as the cool breeze brushed against your bare arms, making you shiver slightly. He held you closer to his body for warmth.

You were the only other being he found perfect, not _like_ him but perfect _for_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing cell haha, if i did something that doesnt seem like him or something thats out of character for him, please let me know :::)
> 
> i really wanna get his character down, i friggin love him !!
> 
> i might make this into a mini series or a three parter because honestly i just started this thinking ill write a confession and be over with it but hey looks like i wanna continue !!!!
> 
> also this is my first time on a03!! well, posting on ao3 lol
> 
> theres like a lot of smut for this guy but not enough fluff :::(


End file.
